


Put Your Records On

by itsalliepg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: On a lazy Saturday afternoon, Maxwell decides to show Jessica (MC) his dad’s vinyl records collection.





	Put Your Records On

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

During a Saturday afternoon, Maxwell and Jessica were relaxing at the Beaumont house, and he suggested they might see some old things belonging to his parents, kept in the attic.

_Oh my God! Look at that turntable! – Jessica bounced excitedly and ran to a record player and some vinyl records. Maxwell giggled and followed her.

_Dad was a music fan. I used to spend the evenings listening to music with him and talking – Maxwell smiled as he chose a Ray Charles LP – his favorite was jazz. And this song was one of his favorites – he put the record on the phonograph and a song started to play – Georgia on My Mind…mom and dad danced this song at their engagement party – he took Jessica by the hand and guided her in a slow dance. She grinned.

_It’s so beautiful…

_I remember them dancing together in the living room…I remember their look and smile at each other, as if one were the most amazing person the other has ever met.

_It seems they really loved each other.

_It was in those moments that I understood what true love is. I knew the day I looked at someone like that, I’d find the love of my life – he smiled and kissed her – just as I do with you – Jessica smiled shyly.

_I feel the same way, Max – she kissed him back and rested her head on his shoulder. They kept dancing until the end of the song – oh, I know that song! – she started a silly dance to Hit the Road, Jack. Maxwell laughed and joined her.

_That was my favorite song when I was five, Jessie. I think it was around this time I started to like dancing. Mom always loved to see me dancing, she even filmed me sometimes! – Jessica laughed.

_I think we should look for these records. I’d love to see baby Maxwell in action! – he giggled, lifted her arm and she twisted, the hem of her flowery dress floating – I bet you were adorable!

_My nickname was “baby hippo”, so I think I was – he winked and she kissed him quickly – oh, that’s my favorite band until to date! – he grabbed a Queen’s record – I still know how to sing Bohemian Rhapsody – he changed the records on the turntable.

_Oh, this song is so hard, I want to see it! – Jessica sat down on a stool and Maxwell started to sing the song, impersonating Freddie Mercury. Amazed, she clapped her hands at the end – Maxwell! Only the mustache was missing to be perfect! – he reverenced, beaming.

_Thanks, Jessica. I practiced it so many times and my dad loved to see me singing – she smiled sweetly – and of course, this is my favorite album – he picked Michael Jackson’s Thriller and put it on the phonograph.

_Hey, I can dance Thriller! – Jessica stood up quickly and they started dancing, singing and laughing together.

_I used to dance this song every day when I was twelve. Bertrand always complained to me, because I always put it on top – Maxwell laughed.

_I love to see how important music is to you. Each of these vinyl records has a story behind it.

_And I love sharing that with you – Maxwell stroked her hair – and there’s something I want to show you – he put on an Elton John record. Your Song started playing – I always loved this song, and I wanted to play it at my wedding – Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to dance slowly. He caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

_Wonderful idea, Max. We can associate our love with a beautiful song that is important to you – she brushed her nose on his – I love you so much.

_I love you too – they kissed again and kept dancing and talking. Jessica was feeling closer to Maxwell after hearing so many stories and memories. She was feeling happier than ever.


End file.
